


他們總是看起來討厭對方。

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [5]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 原著向。※ 芥芥視角。※ 一直覺得31話中也的神情很落寞。※ 「我就是如此的討厭你。」那邊。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 5





	他們總是看起來討厭對方。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 芥芥視角。  
> ※ 一直覺得31話中也的神情很落寞。  
> ※ 「我就是如此的討厭你。」那邊。

太宰先生離開港區黑幫時，一句話都沒留下。消息傳來時，所有組織的高級成員都聚在會議廳。那時，首領好像已經猜到了一樣鎮定，紅葉大姐露出了既是憤怒又是心痛的表情，我則是十分的不甘心。但只有中也先生，聽到消息以後，瞪大眼睛一語不發，然後又若無其事地走出了會議廳。

在我的認知裏，中也先生會暴怒地大罵太宰先生，或是恨得咬牙切齒，甚至大笑一聲說太宰滾了最好。但他是那麼的平靜，完全顛覆了我的想像，我甚至懷疑他根本就沒有聽到太宰先生脫離組織的消息。

那天晚上，我經過他的辦公室，從沒關上的門外看到他開了一瓶看起來十分名貴的酒，自己喝了半瓶。我想，太宰先生離開對中也先生的情緒還是有影響的，雖然不知道是喜是悲。

就在我想離開時，我跟中也先生的目光對上了。他搖晃着站起來，招了招手讓我過去。他看起來應該已經十分醉了，他的臉紅得厲害，快要站不穩的樣子。我走進房間順便關上門，然後走到他的面前，見我過來後他才重新坐下，我也跟着坐在他的對面。

中也先生坐得十分慵懶，他的臉上一直掛着微笑，他拿起酒瓶，然後用力地把它放在我的面前。喝嗎？他問。我說中也先生你知道我身體狀況不適合喝酒。中也先生也算我相熟的長輩了，畢竟他是太宰先生的搭檔，甚至可以說比起太宰先生，中也先生更加關照我。聽到我這樣說，他沒再問我喝不喝酒，自己也沒再舉杯，只是靜靜地坐着，盯着還剩半杯的酒。

中也先生沒講話，我也不知道該說甚麼。我和中也先生之間最大的交集便是太宰先生，偏偏現在大家心裏最不想提的也是他。良久，中也先生先開口了。

我從第一眼見到他開始就討厭他了。他說。我知道他在講太宰先生，會讓中也先生用上討厭一詞的人只有他了。這些年來我跟他打得死去活來，現在他終於滾出我的視線範圍了，不值得開瓶好酒慶祝嗎？他說這句話的時候笑得淡然，但我感覺，中也先生是感到寂寞的吧。我想，他比我們之中的誰都更覺寂寞。

在那以後，中也先生理所當然地當上了幹部，即使雙黑已經不存在，中也先生的工作還是處理得很好。應該說沒有雙黑，他處理得更好了，好像是對太宰先生的一種另類的抗議：沒有你，我一樣幹得完美。不，沒有你我更完美。他對我也還是特別關照，彷彿在替太宰先生照顧我這個學生一樣。有時他會對我說：你比太宰那傢伙有血有肉得多了。偶爾他也會嘮叨我：芥川你可別像混帳青花魚一樣讓人操心啊。他喝醉時，向我抱怨跟太宰先生往事的次數也不少。

我覺得中也先生遠比他看起來要在意太宰先生的叛變。我有問過為甚麼中也先生看起來既不生氣也不傷心。為了這種沒心沒肺的傢伙生氣沒有意義啊。雖然中也先生說得輕鬆，但我感覺他內心根本沒有釋懷過。

直到太宰先生再次現身於我們眼前，雖然大家感覺中也先生是對他憤怒的，但我反而感覺他這才開始漸漸放下心頭大石。中也先生其實並沒有他說的那麼討厭太宰先生。即使太宰先生已是敵人，恐怕只是再次見到他已足夠他放心了。好像他真正在意的並非他為甚麼離開，而是他過得還好嗎。我聽說過，執着並不是最深刻的愛，放手才是。這句話大概在說他們吧。這是我永遠也做不到，也及不上中也先生的。

記起有一次準備跟着太宰先生出去工作，走到半路，前頭的太宰先生突然停下。我詫異地看着他嘴角輕微地上揚，注視着某個方向。我朝那個方向看去，剛好看見中也先生走過。按照慣例，太宰先生應該會上前去挑釁一番，但那天他沒有，只是安靜地遠望着中也先生，然後一言不發繼續前行。從那時我就知道，太宰先生大概也沒有真的討厭中也先生。

互相交惡的兩個人，明明十分關心對方，卻不肯表現出來。現在想來，他們兩個在這點上還真是相似。


End file.
